


Voluntary Manslaughter

by jovialmaverick



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AUs, AUs everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jovialmaverick/pseuds/jovialmaverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically an au in which will is a hitman. his first heavy assignment: kill hannibal lecter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voluntary Manslaughter

      Will tried to breathe deeply to clear his mind. His heart was pounding, his fingers unnaturally cold as anxiety took over. He looked at the photo of the man excessively, knowing there would be cleaner’s costs and trouble waiting for him if he killed the wrong person. Will knew it would be tough. Hell, he could barely look at the picture of this guy because he was shaking so violently, the minimal sky light not helping his cause. He kept breathing, pocketing the picture before sliding on medical gloves, praying to god that he wouldn’t leave any evidence in his wake.

 

      He waited until the man passed him before engaging. His target was apparently a doctor, and an extremely skilled one at that. Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Even his name sounded hard to kill. It was late, twilight slowly fading out and giving way to dusk. No one was wandering along this barren backroad except for Will and Hannibal. Will kept at least forty yards behind, hood up and gait steady. He didn’t take an eye off of the doctor’s ashen hair as he pulled the ligature out of his coat pocket. Incredibly thin metal wiring. Neatly crush his trachea, facilitate hypoxia, cause internal laceration of the carotid artery and jugular vein, catalyze ischemia of the brain, wait for cyanosis to develop, then confirm death. He repeated the list in his head like a mantra.

 

      Will picked up the pace, knowing that there was a risk of Hannibal stopping in his tracks and turning around only to see a hooded figure ready to kill him. There was an equally unnerving scenario: Hannibal would seem to notice nothing. Will learned that someone who appears completely oblivious is most likely not. He could be two feet away and before he knew it, there would be a knife in his chest or a bullet in his head. Will just had to be quick, efficient, and confident. There was no going back, no pausing to collect himself, no opportunity for a fight. Get it overwith. He needed both the money and the improvement to his reputation.

 

      He coiled the wire around his hands, testing the tension of the slick metal. He tried to reassure himself, simply visualizing the blood trickling from Dr. Lecter’s mouth, frothy edematous fluid fluffing up the lovely mixture of scarlet and saliva. Will pushed himself further, his expression hardening as he finally closed the space, too distracted to take notice of Hannibal’s mannerisms. It was a blur, slipping the ligature around the man’s neck and pulling him tightly against his chest, heaving breaths as he heard his target wheeze and gurgle. Will felt the wire give way just slightly as it crushed his throat, the hands grasping at his neck slowly losing their urgency. Irreparable damage to his larynx. Done. He followed the now-unconscious body to the ground, still pulling tight as adrenaline flooded through him.

 

        “Continue your job, by all means. But know that if you turn to look at me, I will kill you without any exception.” Will froze, forgetting all about the task at hand as he heard a monotone voice behind him. He felt his hood being pulled off, cold metal parting through his hair. He didn’t bother turning, knowing that being shot execution style was definitely not the way he wanted to go.

 

        “You may be highly confused right now, which is to be expected. I see you have been employed to kill me, though that won’t quite be the case. My friend here will undoubtedly perish, but that is exactly why I put him in this position in the first place. He really does hold an incredible likeness to me, doesn’t he?” Will swore he heard an ounce of emotion in those words, even past the sound of his blood rushing loudly in his ears.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i may continue to write more if this concept is liked enough


End file.
